


A Symphony of Stars

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Immortality, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where all is bloody and ugly, there can still be moments filled with light and beauty, no matter how bittersweet they may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Symphony of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichoosedestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichoosedestiel/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the wonderful **[Gramanda](http://ichoosedestiel.tumblr.com//)**. Happy birthday my fellow Dickling and I hope you have a wonderful day!  <3 I hope you like your present!

Sam had never noticed before how good the hill that the Bunker was built into would be for stargazing until he was lying there, damp grass steadily seeping cold into his shirt, Gabriel’s head resting against his chest counting out the steady heartbeat with a tap of his fingers, as if he were checking he were still alive.

 

Sam carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair lazily, watching the night. The darkness seemed all encompassing, but resolute beacons shining triumphantly blinked back at him. 

 

It was peaceful in a way that hunting wasn’t. A hunt was fast, over quickly, temporary. The stars stretched on forever, a constant.

 

“Ready?”

 

Sam glanced down at Gabriel however the other man still had his gaze firmly set on the sky above. Sam swivelled his eyes back up, searching for whatever Gabriel was waiting for. “Ready for what?”

 

Gabriel didn’t need to answer: the heavens did it for him. 

 

It was as if the sky were a blanket of darkness and someone had shaken the crumbs from it, stars falling to the ground. It reminded Sam eerily of the angels being exiled from heaven, burning as they tumbled down, both horrifically and tragically beautiful.

 

A symphony of stars, falling silently through their last dance together; their last seconds in the sky; the last time someone would gaze up at them in wonder, and make a wish or give them a name, or a family or a story. It was humbling to realize that even the stars were temporary - that they’d too one day flicker away into nothing. Stars that had whispered to humans for millennia, guiding their journeys, sharing their stories would too fade with age like their counterpart.

 

It was strange to think that those magnificent flames that once hung in the sky and lit the night and now cascading to Earth, were essentially the same matter that Sam was made of. How similar yet utterly different could two things be?

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel only to find him watching him intently. He spoke quietly, unable to disturb the silent display. “Aren’t you going to watch?”

 

Gabriel smiled, ancient and ethereal and terrifying all at once. “I was there when the first star was painted in the sky. I have danced through the stars and galaxies, I have watched the original stars burn and die and be replaced by their children. I will watch those too when they die and I will watch until there is nothing left to watch because I will be there long after everything has disappeared with time. But that time is not for an unimaginable amount of time, and the stars will still be hung in the sky for years to come and I can visit them whenever I want.” He raised his hand and traced along Sam’s brow, down the ridge of his nose to his lips. “But you,  _ you  _ are a blink and you’ll miss it kind of moment. You are rare and breathtaking and so very, very  _ human _ .”

 

Sam didn’t know what to say. What could you say to something like that? What words could possibly matter? Instead, he sat up, pulling Gabriel into a sitting position with him and pressed their foreheads together. They sat silently for a moment, breathing each other’s air like a reassurance that they were still there, still together, before Sam closed the gap and let their lips meet.

 

It began as chaste, short sharp kisses but Gabriel pushed harder, more passionately, desperate and  _ hungry _ for more. Hands found their way to hair, tugging gently and anchoring themselves there. Gabriel tasted of electricity and stardust, overwhelming Sam and almost drowning him in its intensity.

 

The two men lost themselves in each other as behind them the stars continued to fall to Earth, but neither one minded much. Gabriel was right: there would be many opportunities to watch falling stars.

  
However there would only be one time in a long old eternity that they would both fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to **[Alicia](http://princessofsabriel.tumblr.com/)** for reading over this for me and just being a complete babe in general.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt - or feel free just to send me a message and chat about sabriel. :)


End file.
